


One Piece PETs: Halloween Special (ZoRobin)

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [78]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Halloween, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our archaeologist & our swordsman get a little frisky on this Halloween night.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Halloween Special (ZoRobin)

**One Piece PETs: Halloween Special (ZoRobin)**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This cool series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Up in the Crow's Nest, the Tiger Man and the Crane Woman are going at it.

 

"Zoro..." Robin moaned as Zoro kissed her neck.

 

"Like that?" Zoro asked.

 

"Mm-hmm..." she hummed.

 

Zoro placed his paws over her chest and inside her dress, giving her melons a squeeze. Robin bit her lip, stifling herself from crying out.

 

"It feels so good...!" she whispered.

 

"That so, Robin?" Zoro asked. "Well...how do you like this?"

 

He then gave her nips a tweak.

 

"Ah...!" Robin cried. "Zoro...!!!"

 

Zoro smirked. At that moment, he pulled Robin's shirt back...revealing her bare girls. Next...he starts to suck on one of them.

 

"Ah..." Robin moaned.

 

Zoro's tongue drew circles around Robin's nip and that only succeeded in driving Robin wild.

 

"AH~!!!" she cried out.

 

"Hehehe..." Zoro chuckled. "Man, I love hearing you scream."

 

Soon, he inserts two fingers into her womanhood.

 

"AAAHHH!!!" Robin screamed.

 

The swordsman moved his fingers in and out, further pleasuring Robin.

 

"Oh, god...Zoro...don't stop!!"

 

"Wasn't planning on it, babe."

 

Before long...Robin came all over Zoro's paw. The Tiger Man licked it all up and he glanced back at the Crane Woman, hungry for more.

 

"Time for the main event," Zoro said. "Hope you're ready."

 

   Robin nodded at this. Zoro took out a condom from a secret compartment, ripped the wrapper open with his teeth, took the condom out, placed it over his wang, hoisted Robin by her thighs, set her against the wall, and entered her womanhood. Robin bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan. Soon, Zoro began to move. Robin moaned as he did so.

 

"Ah...Ah...Ah..."

 

Zoro panted as he kept going in and out of Robin. The latter's legs started to wrap around his waist and this caused Zoro to go in deeper.

 

"Ah-hah...!" Robin cried. "Zoro~!!"

 

While he kept going in, Zoro began nibbling on Robin's neck. At this point, Robin couldn't take much more.

 

"Zoro...I about to..."

 

In only a second, they had simultaneously climaxed. Robin panted, clinging to Zoro.

 

"Wow...!" she whispered.

 

"Yeah..." Zoro replied, pulling out of Robin.

 

"That was even better than last time." Robin noted.

 

   Robin slowly stood up and sat down on the sofa, with Zoro following her lead. The former placed her head on his shoulder, with the latter wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Zoro glanced down at Robin's chest and blushed.

 

"I see your girls are still out." he noted.

 

"And you mind?" Robin asked.

 

"...Not really." Zoro answered.

 

Robin smirked at this and Zoro smirked back. In that instant, Zoro rested his head in between her bosom...not that she minded.

 

"Damn, your melons make one comfy pillow," Zoro commented, and Robin chuckled. "I can see why Luffy likes this."

 

"Indeed. Goodnight, Tora-kun."

 

"Goodnight, Robin."

 

And with that, they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. ^^


End file.
